fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beezlebub
Gavin is the was the master of Chaos Prophet and Shattered Dusk which were Dark Guilds that were once stationed in Onibus Town. Their main goal being to cause absolute chaos. He cares very little about human life and sees everyone who doesn't benefit him as a nuisance. His guild has been experimenting on young wizards with high potential to use them as tools of war as well as progress the many experiments with the purpose of increasing his own power. He seeks the pure satisfaction of causing chaos where ever he goes. Appearance Gavin has quite a muscular build that is quite intimidating at times. He has short white hair that is combed back with one small bang sticking out in front and black eyes. He wears a purple skin tight long sleeve shirt and purple shoulder pads covering the whole upper torso. He has a gold plated armband and big gold plated bracelets around his wrists. He wears purple fingerless gloves that have a small gold buckle on top of the hand near the knuckles. He wears a long cape that goes from the abdomen area to near his feet that goes around him except for the front that is open and is held up by two black belts. The cape has big gold blade looking plates that are seamed at the bottom. He wears purple trousers and black shoes that have two gold rings above the ankles and two gold straps that replaces the laces. Personality Gavin is a straight forward individual with a burning hatred for the weak. Seeing them as simple tools for his disposal. Unfortunately no one dared oppose him to prove him wrong. He is a cynical monster that will not hesitate to end a life, even those under his employ or leadership. This placing him on one of the top wanted lists for quite some time as he slaughtered whole villages or towns just for kicks or sometimes to prove a point. While he can be cooperative with his underlings, he hates when others speak out of turn and wont hesitate to show his displeasure. Though he has been known to praise those with good ideas at times or at the very least he will spare them his rage for that moment. No one within the guild knows how Gavin came to be this way as he is someone that sort of just popped up, taking command and destroying anything or anyone who disobeyed him. History Gavin Who is the older brother of Crowley has always kept in the shadows allowing his little brother to do as he pleases while he carries out his own plans in secrecy. Gavin only keeps a select few around him as he sees almost everyone as a nuisance and won't hesitate to end anyone, but after hearing the embarrassing defeat of his brother. He took action. After the fall of Shattered Dusk, Gavin revived the mercenary group within Shattered Dusk called Chaos Prophet. With the bigger guild gone Chaos Prophet completely took over and started to carry out experiments on young wizards who had big potential. After a few years, Gavin who finally had enough forces decided to go after Koma Inu, well more precisely Samarra Inari. The person responsible for Crowley's capture. His plan was to kidnap Kalina Inari, who is Samarra's younger sister and turn her into his weapon. Chaos Prophet stormed Koma Inu while Kalina was visiting Samarra and although Koma Inu did their best the young wizard was successfully kidnapped along with one of Nova's new family members. Nova was once the puppet for his brother Crowley and sought to get revenge on her for turning against them by preparing a little surprise for when she tries to get her family back. Samarra called to action the newly formed Toveri Alliance to help track down the two who were kidnapped. Although they were found it was a little to late for Kalina as the experiment carried out was a success transforming her into a second generation Dragon Slayer. Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power-''' Gavin simply said is a monster with magic power that will devastate anyone in his way. Being a disciple of darkness and having trained as well as voluntarily experimented on to increase his magical prowess, there are only a few that are his equals and even fewer who surpass him. He alone can devastate a whole guild with the many powerful spells in his arsenal. Though he has but two types of magic. He implored, quality over quantity perfecting his craft. Mastering all his spells to the point each and every one is capable of causing devastating damage. His magic power being so intense, that at times, his very presence can be overwhelming. As if being suffocated by an immense pressure. This is further shown when using physical attacks, as it seems his magic power is always seeping out, causing an immense force to be thrown by simply throwing a punch. This being incredibly useful to attack from afar, as most of his foes are unable to see it coming, unless equipped with powerful sensory or instinctive capabilities. When gathering his magic for his many spells, it can become so intense it would take on the form of lightning that surges throughout his whole body, even sometimes affecting his surroundings or diverting incoming spells. Almost as if Gavin himself is unable to control his magic. Though that is not the case,but the exact opposite. * '''Magical Aura: This is the physical form of his magic outside his own body, though not through the use of spells. While it varies from person to person, some much like Gavin are able to use their aura to strike fear into the weak and even those of S-class Aura. This is done by applying a massive pressure backed by malicious bloodlust when releasing his Aura, which takes the form of purple lightning. This pressure makes it incredibly hard to move effectively immobilizing those unable to withstand it. It even has the ability of affecting it's surrounding in a way that it could be used to block incoming spells or at the very least change their course. ** Monstrous Aura: '''Gavin has a powerful magical aura that exudes in such a way, that his opponents often freeze from fear or shock. His monstrous Aura taking the form of a violent black wind that encircles him completely rising from the ground towards the sky. Those that have been unlucky to face this aura say that they feel as if their whole body is being pierced by sharp blades as well as envision Gavin growing to a monstrous size while they feel as if they get smaller. They also begin to suffer from shortness of breath and some even pass out completely. Gavin has mastered this to the point of being able to exude his monstrous Aura at a moments notice. Which allows him to deflect or block magical attacks or weapons, Some even being blown back at his enemies. While this is considered An S-class aura or above, Gavin can also release his aura in percentages if he feels that his full power is not necessary. '''Immense Speed: Gavin moves about in flashes being able to appear and disappear almost instantly, though it is over a short distance. Unfortunately for his foes, he is able to achieve this consecutively allowing him to dodge a barrage of spells even those of high-speeds. As he does take his time to concentrate on the trajectory and environment to increase his chances of dodging. Even being able to dodge at the last second and appear behind his foe to deliver a devastating blow. Most opponents are taken by surprise, as his size makes it seem as though he wouldn't be so incredibly fast. Some even come to belief he has Teleportation Magic, which would give reason to such movement. Though being light on his feet is not the only immense speed he holds as he can throw lightning fast punches to quick for the average mage to follow. While most people see one punch being thrown, the truth is he threw three or five. This is something not easily attained and in fact Gavin was only able to acquire such monstrous speed by performing the experiments he uses to create strong fighters, onto himself. Magical Retainer: Gavin is not one to use hand-to-hand combat often, as he prefers to stand from afar and let his many spells destroy his opponents. While this type of fighting may be draining to some, Gavin is a different story. He has the magic reserves to pull off his advanced spells continuously and seemingly endlessly, though truth be told, most opponents don't last long enough to test his limits. Being subject to the many experiments learned through the years of being Guild Master to increase his prowess voluntarily, Gavin has garnered the right to be called a true monster. Especially do to the fact, Gavin is able to use the ambient Eternano to aid him in his endeavors, further increasing his capabilities to create powerful spells continuously and effectively. Monstrous strength: 'Gavin's strength is not something to take lightly as it might cause you your life. He can lift objects several times his size and weight with ease, showing no discomfort when doing so. He is even capable of crushing rock with his barehands as if they were made of paper. This no doubt causing serious damage to those who oppose him, being able to crush their bones with little effort. Though the strength of his foes does have to be taken to account as some have incredibly sturdy bodies as well as immense strength. He can toss people left and right as if they weigh nothing at all. Though another feat to take note of is amount of grip pressure he possesses. Which allows him to actually pick up people with one hand and crush their skulls, though this is mostly true against the weaker mages or regular humans. His immense strength even allows him to catch incoming spells and destroy them with his bare hands. Though it does take effort on his behalf, especially depending on the spell. '''High Intelligence-' Being the Master of his guild he has been able to manipulate his followers into doing his biding.He learned his Magic with ease and even mastered it further than instructed. He can quickly pick at your weaknesses and come up with a strategy for an almost sure win. Command Magic Command Magic Is a holder type magic that enables Gavin to take control of a persons actions such as turning their attack against someone else or themselves. Even going so far as to control their movements for a short period of time. While you normally need a wand for this kind of magic. Gavin found a way to implement this magic through the use of his gloves. This also allows Gavin to control two people at a time causing for a much more troublesome magic. While it is possible to break free from this magic through sheer will power, it is not something that can be broken instantly, despite the number of times used or if the spell is weakened somehow. This meaning that while the prolonged control of a mage can be broken the initial subjugation cannot, unless using other types of magic to nullify its affects before it takes control. This magic is infective against celestial spirits and demons. * '''First Command: '''By pointing at his intended target he takes over and manipulates his targets actions having them do whatever he wants. This is useful in redirecting a mages spell towards someone else, though this does not mean Gavin has control over an opponents spell, but rather Gavin takes control of the person before the spell is launched, which the one affected is usually unaware his actions were manipulated. * '''Second Command: '''This spell is a tricky one and is something close to controlling a puppet made of the targets magical essence. This spell removes the magical essence of a mage and then is able to use it against them, by controlling it with simple hand gestures, much like Gavin controlling a puppet. This stolen essence is capable of using all powers and spells of the target it was stolen from. This does not mean the target is rendered useless though, as many mages have multiple types of magic. This spell can only steal one type at a time, allowing for the target to fight back with their other types. * '''Third Command: This is a taboo spell, though being taboo means nothing to Gavin. While he may know this spell, he cares very little about it's use as it would take the stolen magical essence through Second Command and fuse it with himself. Which is something he is never willing to do. As he is an ego-maniac that would rather die, than merge magic with someone else as he mostly sees people as trash. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic that enables the use of dark energy. This type of magic enables Gavin to create, manipulate and shape shadows or any dark-related element. This magic can be used in various ways that include moving objects, trapping his foes, creating explosions or even hiding in plain sight. While this magic allows Gavin to create many spells using the shadows or creating shadows of his own, he can also release dark energy that will usually explode on contact. This dark energy taking the form of streams, beams, orbs or various other shapes that fit his needs. This type off spells are easy to spot as Gavin's magical power causes his dark energy spells to release large amounts in the form of lightning colored in purple. Though it's his shadow based spells that his foes should be wary of, as they have the ability to absorb other spells and launch them back at their creators. Almost as if using the shadow world, otherwise known as the abyss, as a means of teleportation. His mastery of the shadows allow Gavin to even use the shadows of his enemies in creating his spells or even hiding within them, usually unnoticed, as it takes a highly skilled mage with powerful sensory abilities to sense Gavin within the shadows. He can only enter the shadows when his own body transforms into that of shadows. which like stated before he can move about using the pre-existing shadows, even traveling over long distances at high-speeds. What is more impressive is the ability of his shadow form to cushion or absorb attacks to deal no damage at all. Even cutting him into pieces will do nothing as he will simply piece himself together. Though a great weakness being that of Light Magic as it will penetrate through the shadows and harm Gavin. While light is the weakness of darkness, it does not mean any light based spell can destroy Gavins spells, specially when using his dark energy form. It does take moderate or highly advanced spells to overpower his Darkness Magic. Most of his spells can be created rather easily and swiftly, increasing the deadliness of this spell, as some don't even have time to react. What is even more dangerous is the fact, Gavin can manipulate the Eternano within the area to fit his needs. Allowing for continuous spells, without draining his own magical reserves. * Dark Force- 'He is able to move a target in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to go. he essentially pushes his target with an invisible blunt force. * '''Dark Hands- '''He creates shadow like hands that come from any surface to either choke, bind or attack his intended target. He controls the shadow hands with his hand motioning it in the direction he wants them to go. * '''Dark Pulse-' Creates a blast of dark energy from his body that knocks anyone close to him far away. Although this doesn't take much energy, the attack itself is quite devastating as the force from the blast is capable of breaking some of the strongest shields. * 'Dark Blast-' Shoots a beam of Dark energy from his palm. This attack has no explosive properties,but it does incredible blunt damage. * '''Dark Ring- '''By making it look like he is grabbing something out of thin air. Gavin uses the shadows of his targets to make a ring of the size of his choosing to surround his target. The ring then begins to constrict as soon as Gavin begins to clench his hand. the harder they try to break free the tighter it gets. Gavin usually likes to place the ring around his opponents neck. Once the ring is placed Gavin is able to freely maneuver the ring as he wishes allowing him to toss his opponents or have them hanging in mid-air * '''Shadow Puppets- Creates a large amount of puppets made from his Darkness Magic. He can easily create 30 without wasting much Magic. The puppets cannot be harmed by physical attacks and one puppet is strong enough to shield a powerful attack making it near impossible to destroy them all at once. They are incredibly fast which allows them to dodge attacks quite easily and one punch from a puppet is strong enough to shatter the ground. ** 'Shadow Puppet Massacre-' The puppets release their magic on contact and explode. This requires more energy so Gavin only tends to make 10 puppets when using this technique. ** 'Puppet Shield-' Uses a reinforced Shadow puppet as his shield to block even the most devastating of attacks. When blocking strong attacks, the puppet causes its magic to implode absorbing whatever attack was launched. * 'Darkness-' He casts a shadow over a room to allow him or his allies to attack unseen. Or he can expand his shadow to cover the whole floor allowing him to set traps. ** 'Dark Trap-' once someone steps into a his created shadow he can either let them sink into the shadow slightly so they can't move or have spears come out from his shadow and attack a target. * 'Dark Grave-' Creates a dark magic circle form underneath his target from which two giant shadow hands appear and grab the desired target. Then shortly after dragging them down to the dark abyss. Once trapped in the dark abyss they are attacked with a blunt force from all sides.Then spit back out onto the surface. * 'Dark Roar-' Shoots out a beam of dark energy from his mouth. * 'Darkness Flames-' Although it may look like dark flames it is in fact pure dark energy. He can either shoot it as a wave or beam.